Everybody Loves Miaka!
by Crystal Twilight
Summary: A notsotypical day when Miaka is trying to eat popcorn and... What can I say? Except everybody loves Miaka...


Disclaimer: Although Fushigi Yuugi is an awesome anime… I do not own it… * Sniff * Oh yeah, luckily, I don't own Britney Spears or her annoying song or anything else in this fic except myself! Oh yes, and if this resembles another fic, know that I did not know that for I have yet to read a Fushigi Yuugi fic… Thanks!

A/N: Hi everybody! OK, so I haven't seen much of FY… That's Okay… I've read some scripts and I watched some of the OAV yesterday… It was sooooooooooo funny… My friends and I especially thought that the Extra part at the end where Miaka died and Tatsuke told Tamahome there were other girls out there was amusing… We also liked the wig… ^_^; I'd like to thank my good friend, Kiddi Chi, for helping me come up with the idea for this "odd" fic… The characters are all out of character and act really stupid, it's not that I don't like them, they just tend to be weird in all my fics… So, forgive me… I hope you guys don't hate it too awful much! Thanks for reading! ^_^

****

EVERYBODY LOVES MIAKA!

Tamahome and Miaka are sitting together on the couch at Miaka's house. Tama is eating popcorn, or at least **TRYING** to since Miaka makes it difficult by eating it all before he can lay a hand on it. He sighs in frustration, wrapping an arm around her despite the fact that he's slowly starving to death from being around her so much. 

"Oh Miaka-chan… I love you!" He commented as she ignored him, still gobbling down the tasty snack.

The author prods Miaka who turns around, confused, she then sees the 'lovey-dovey eyes' Tamahome's sporting and smiles, her mouth still full of popcorn.

"I love you too Tama-chan!" She immediately began to devour what was left.

"Good thing you have a high metabolism or you'd be as big as a walrus by now…" Tama muttered, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Miaka shrieked.

"Oh, nothing…" Tama sweatdropped, grinning.

"Oh, that's good…" Miaka had by then finished the popcorn and pulled out some cookies she had baked earlier and began to devour them one by one as Tama gave her an odd look.

Just then, a weird-funky light appeared and a dude fell out of it.

"I love you Miaka!" The guy stated.

With a cookie in her mouth, Miaka shrieked, "WHAT?!" She began to choke and Tama freaked out, forgetting how to do CPR, despite the fact he'd been forced to learn it at Miaka's school.

She "miraculously" scarfed if down and with a dazed look, carried on.

"TASUKI?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tamahome yelled, considering he'd almost killed Miaka and he'd been singed so many times, he had reason to be upset.

"I love you Miaka!" Tasuki stated again.

"Okay… You're drunk again… Aren't you?" Miaka commented, sweatdropping.

"And by the way, how exactly did you get here?"

"I love you Miaka!" Tasuki repeated.

"OKAY! I GET IT! YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH ME! WHOOP DE DOO! NOW HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?!" Miaka shrieked.

"I'm a man too, y'know Miaka!" Tasuki said, with a bit of pride in his voice as Miaka and Tama sweatdropped.

"Wow Tasuki… I never would have known…" Miaka muttered sarcastically.

"Y'know, you shouldn't be stealing my catch-phrase, y'know!" Chichiri suddenly appeared, freaking everyone out again.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Tasuki screamed.

"Please use your inside voice." Mrs. Yuuki said, briefly stepping in before leaving again.

"Okay then… Not like it's not nice to see you again Chichiri… But why did you two come here all of a sudden?" Miaka asked patiently, disappointed since she no longer was alone with her beloved Tama-chan and her precious cookies.

"Y'know, Because, I love you too, Miaka, Y'know!" Chichiri grinned at her and everyone sweatdropped. (A/N: They tend to do that a lot in this fic…)

"Hey, I think we're getting off topic here! **I **love Miaka!" Tasuki commented in annoyance.

"What about me?" Tamahome asked meekly.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed at him.

"'Kay then…" Tama muttered, hiding, after managing to steal a cookie from Miaka's tray.

"So, what are you exactly?" Miaka asked Tasuki out of the blue.

"I'm not a girl… Yet not a woman…" Tasuki began to sing, and everyone immediately was frightened because Britney Spears is a very scary person-thing.

"So the truth finally comes out…" Tamahome commented, smirking. Chichiri's eyes never opened, so we just have to assume he has no idea what's going on.

"I thought you were a guy!" Miaka said indignantly, rather afraid.

Suddenly, Austin Powers ran in! 

"He's not a guy… He's…" He pulled off Tasuki's mask.

"BRITNEY SPEARS!"

"Oops… I did it again!" Britney squeaked before running out of the room.

"Well that explains a lot, y'know…" Chichiri commented as Miaka and Tamahome sweatdropped.

"Well, y'know, **I **love Miaka too, y'know!"

"But… You're a monk!" Miaka said in annoyance.

"I think you mean, **hunk** y'know…" Chichiri grinned and the M & T fell over anime-style.

  
"Sure Sure… Whatever… Hey! Isn't that Fräulein Maria?!" 

"WHERE?! WHERE?! Y'KNOW!" Chichiri shrieked.

"LISTEN! I CAN EVEN HEAR HER SINGING! THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC…" * Hack Hack * (A/N: Miaka is not very good at throwing her voice, or singing…)

"THAT WAY!" Miaka pointed out the window.

"I'M HER #1 FAN, Y'KNOW!" Chichiri shrieked as he fell out the window.

"Oh well… The world has enough monks…" Miaka commented as Tama gulped.

"Now… For a little Taka and Miaka time…" 

"Hey, wow, did you notice that our names **RHYME**?!" She giggled in glee and Tamahome looked rather bewildered, wondering why he'd chosen to stay here with this strange girl instead of killing people and stuff. 

"Hello… Miaka…" The couple turned around to see Hotohori standing there. What was the deal?!

"You know… Heaven is **THAT **way Hotohori… If you want to go to hell you have to go farther down!" Miaka explained in a vexed manner.

"I know I'm dead, but I just want you to know that…"

"You love Miaka…" Tama finished for the Emperor.

"How did you know?" Hotohori asked in surprise.

"It's been happening a lot today…" Tama replied.

"Oh, well anyways… I'm cooler, me being an emperor and all, so ANYWAYS, Miaka, how 'bout you come with me? I'm cuter than him! And I have better fashion sense!" 

"Why can't you idiots remember that Tama and I are **married**?!" Miaka shrieked in exasperation.

"I dunno." Hotohori shrugged.

"What about your wife and weird-little-almost-bald-practically-mute kid?!"

"Oh yeah… Them… What are there names again?" Hotohori asked, scratching his head.

"Anyhoo, I forget… It's okay though… Who cares?"

Suddenly, Boshi crawls in, and kicks his father in the shin.

"OUCH! That's no way to respect your elders!" Hotohori said, hopping up and down on one foot.

"O wel…" Boshi gurgles, walking away with Hotohori limping after him.

"Right…" Tama muttered.

"Whatever happened to that teddy bear I gave him?" Miaka wondered aloud.

Suddenly, the demon teddy bear crawled over and began to strangle Tamahome.

"Mia-mph!"

Miaka apparently didn't hear him or chose to ignore him and began to head back to the cookies that lay uneaten.

  
"I LOVE YOU MIAKA!" A purple-haired guy shrieked.

"Ugh… Nuriko… You dress and took the name of a **GIRL **for God's sake!"

"You're just prejudiced!" Nuriko commented in hurt.

"Us Girl/Guys have feelings too!"

"Nuriko… Go away…"

"Whatever… I didn't really want to come, the stupid author made me…" Nuriko grumbled, vanishing.

"Now… How bout some **LOVE** Tama-chan!" Miaka beamed. Her smile faded when she could not locate her hubby.

"Tama-chan wadoka da?" Miaka asked, blinking in confusion, wandering about the room. She eventually found him with spiral eyes with her teddy bear lying next to him.

"Ah! My teddy! She ignored her blue-tinted beau and hugged the beast that immediately began to strangle her until she fell down next to Taka.

"Fräulein Maria wasn't out there, y'know!" Chichiri reappeared and looked around in confusion.

"Why did you do this fic author-thing, y'know?"

"Because Everybody loves Miaka!" The author beamed as even the unconscious sweatdropped.

The End

A/N: Weird and badly written, but it's okay… I just rushed through this… I'm really busy with my billion other fics as it is… Tell me what ya think… But please no flames… (If I get some nice reviews maybe I'll write another chapter… (Heaven forbid…) Anyways, gtg, ja ne! ^_^

~Trunks Gal~


End file.
